Wildest Dreams
by Greysfan101
Summary: Caroline Forbes is an 18 yr old college student at NYU with a simple life, excellent grades, and a sweet boyfriend. She always has things planned out ahead of time, until she meets British bad boy Klaus Mikaelson, with too many tattoos and piercings who turns her life upside down and changes it forever. It was hate at first sight but will this hate ever turn into a reckless love?


"MOOOOOM WHERE IS MY BLUE DRESS? " yelled the beautiful blonde, which could only be the feisty Caroline Forbes.

At the ripe age of eighteen she was ready to take on the world one award-winning film at a time. Well, no awards yet but she would get there. The blue-eyed beauty was a planner and boy did she have it figured out. Step one: Get out of Mystic Falls. Step 2: Go to NYU. Step 3: Graduate. Step 4: Shoot up to fame with an Oscar worthy performance for a debut film. Step 5: Conquer the world duh.

The aspiring actress had the typical American dream. She loved her hometown Mystic Falls, Virginia but this small town was a dead end for her dreams. No opportunities, no chances. If it meant chasing her dreams it was imperative that she left. Besides, she needed a fresh start. While Mystic Falls was home it represented a lot of pain.

Her father Bill had left her and her mother when she was ten for another man. And ever since her mother, the sheriff threw herself into her work and barely paid attention to her. She didn't completely blame her mother considering she had the chance to become more independent over the years. She was always second to her best friend Elena Gilbert who basically had the perfect life. The beautiful brunette had all the boys drooling at her feet, had stellar grades, was popular and was the girl everyone wanted to be around and be friends with. Being friends with someone like that caused Caroline's confidence and self esteem to plummet and she desperately competed with Elena to prove to anyone who would listen that she was just as worthy. After one night during freshman year when her mother forgot her birthday and the cute boy she had a crush on asked out Elena, Caroline decided that enough was enough. She was tired of being second best. She was tired of feeling unworthy.

And so she decided that she would try her absolute best to get out of her small town and go far away where her potential would have the chance to shine. Her motivation and her hard working nature enabled her to maintain a pristine reputation and she slowly became a force to be reckoned with. Her killer grades, being cheer captain, star of the drama team in which she was instrumental in winning the National drama competition and even beating out Elena to become Miss Mystic Falls helped her secure a spot at the prestigious New York University with full scholarship. It was a dream come true for her and it was all smooth sailing from there. She graduated early with honors, booked her tickets and immediately set out to pack up her things. Granted her mother wasn't too thrilled with her daughter moving across the country for college as she initially thought she would attend the Whitmore state college but she later came to terms with the fact that once Caroline made up her mind there was no way anyone could change it. And so she decided the only thing she could do was to support her and she helped her daughter pack up her things.

" TRY THE WASHER SWEETIE. WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN A FEW MINUTES CARE OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR FLIGHT. " Yelled back Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes from downstairs.

"THANKS MOM FOUND IT. I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE. " Yelled Caroline in response.

The long legged girl huffed as she got off her suitcase after she zipped it. She stood up and looked around her childhood room one last time in case she forgot something important. All the major items like her countless shoes; bags, books etc. had already been shipped off to NYU in boxes the previous week. She checked off a few things on her checklist and grinned. She was finally doing this. Ever since Caroline had gotten her acceptance letter she could barely contain her excitement. Oh, New york, New york. It was filled with endless possibilities. She had already said her good byes to all her best friends; Elena, Bonnie and Rose and they all promised to keep in touch. Elena and Rose decided to go to Whitmore while Bonnie got into Yale. With one final look she grabbed her jacket and her purse and rolled out her two massive suitcases filled with her clothes and other essentials.

She struggled to drag her heavy bags down the staircase and when she almost reached the last step she lost her balance as one of her suitcase tripped her. Just when she thought she was going to fall hard on her ass a pair of strong masculine arms wrapped around her arms and pulled her up. She opened her eyes to find that it was her boyfriend of 2 years Matt Donovan who had saved her. Quite frankly fair skinned, blonde haired, muscular Matt was a jock being the star of the football team and all. So, it was given that he was the slightest bit cocky but with Caroline he was sweet and caring and treated her always right. Despite the long-term relationship they had going they had barely been past second base. Matt was from a catholic family and didn't quite believe in premarital sex or anything of that sort. He was good with holding hands and with full on make out sessions but that was it. The one time he decided to go to second base and slid his hand under her shirt only to withdraw it seconds later bashing her for aiding him in committing sins. At times Caroline was glad that Matt wasn't one of those guys who caved under the pressure to have sex as she herself wanted her first time to be with someone special and to feel right. But sometimes when they were in the heat of the moment and Matt abruptly stopped she felt sexually frustrated.

But nevertheless she knew that what she and Matt had was forever. She knew that she would marry him one day and have the two kids and the white picket fence. But those plans would wait a few years until Caroline fulfilled her dreams. Unlike the Sheriff, Matt understood and was extremely proud and happy for Caroline when she got her acceptance into NYU. He told her that he would wait for her and would make their long distance relationship work no matter what. Matt was accepted into Whitmore on a sport's scholarship and it was pretty clear that both of them had to make quite the commute to visit each other regularly.

"Careful clumsy. " said Matt sweetly as he pulled Caroline in for a chaste kiss.

Caroline quickly kissed him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me. My hero. "

Matt laughed and said "All ready?"

"Yup. Just waiting for my mom" replied Caroline.

As if just on cue the Sheriff walked into the room in her uniform and Caroline let out and exasperated sigh.

" Seriously? Today of all days Mom?"

An apologetic face came over the Sheriff's face

"I'm sorry Care. A case came up and I have to be there. I'm sure Matt can give you a ride to the airport."

" Something always comes up. Just go Mom. Duty calls right? Let's get out of here Matt." Replied a pissed off Caroline.

Her mother used her work as an excuse countless times when she missed important moments in Caroline's life like today. Today was supposed to be a good day and she wasn't going to let her mother ruin it.

"Sweetie you know I have to go. I'll come visit soon."

"Save it. Just go." Said Caroline.

" Alright Sweetie. Have a safe flight Care. I love you. Call me when you reach ok? " Said the Sheriff with a sad sigh as she went in for a hug and a kiss.

Caroline sighed and returned the sentiment, "Bye Mom. I love you"

And with that Sheriff walked out the door leaving an irritated Caroline and an unsure Matt behind.

"I cannot believe her. " said Caroline as she rolled her eyes.

" Come on Care. Cheer up. I know it's not the same but I'm here. " Said Matt sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get out of here. " Said a Caroline with a small smile.

As Matt picked up her bags and walked outside to load them into his truck while Caroline locked up her house and kept the key under the gnome, which was where they kept the spare key. She climbed into the car and looked one last time at her childhood home before the car drove off to the airport. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXCUSE ME MA'AM. EXCUSE ME."

Caroline woke up with a start to see the pretty face of an airhostess staring down at her. She had an early flight and she dozed off about ten minutes after they took off.

" Ma'am we've landed. Please gather your things and proceed to baggage claim. " Spoke the pretty girl again.

Caroline looked around the almost empty airplane and nodded looking at the girl and then again at her nametag. " Yes. Thank you er Brittany. "

Brittany gave a fake smile and before walking away said " Thank you for flying with us ma'am. "

Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up her purse and hand combed through her now messy hair and tied it into a ponytail before walking out of the plane. After claiming her baggage and calling her mother first and then Matt informing them each that she had arrived safely as promised.

As she rolled out her suitcases she shivered slightly as she walked out of JFK that morning. It was September in New York and the weather was certainly much colder than what she was used to in Mystic Falls.

She decided that that hailing a cab would be the quickest way to get to campus, as she still had to figure out the subway system. She walked to the curb and pulled out her hand waving frankly hoping to attract some kind of attention from the cab drivers. After trying for five minutes straight she let out a huff and yelled, " come on" as another cab whizzed past her. Just then a screeching whistle like sound was heard and all of a sudden a yellow cab stopped in front of her.

" I saw you trying for a while and thought I would lend a hand. A whistle will do the trick. Go ahead I'll take the next one. You're new here aren't you? " Said a voice from behind her.

Caroline turned around to see a gorgeous blonde with green eyes wearing a pair of shorts, a ratty t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a pair of dock martins standing behind her with a smirk. She was holding a black duffel bag in one hand.

" Er yes. Thank you so much. I had no idea how to make them stop." Chuckled Caroline nervously as she dragged her heavy bags to the cab's open trunk.

"No problem. Here I'll give you a hand." Said the blonde and lifted up one of Caroline's suitcases before she could protest and loaded it into the trunk

"Er yeah. Thanks again." Replied a grateful Caroline.

" Stop saying thanks so much. Where are you from?" Laughed the other blonde.

" Oh sorry. I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. What about you? My name is-" said Caroline but was cut off by the cab driver who said

"COME ON GIRL. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY"

" SORRY" Yelled back Caroline and then turned back to the blonde and said

" I'm so sorry I have to go. Thank you so much again. It was nice to meet you er-."

"LADY WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? TAKE ANOTHER CAB IF YOU'D LIKE SUNSHINE. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. "

"SHE'S COMING" Yelled the other blonde.

" It was nice to meet you too. You should go before he loses his shit." she said with her tone returning to a polite one.

" Yeah I should. Bye. Thanks again. " And with that Caroline waved a good bye and got in the cab and told the driver where she wanted to go. It was too bad she didn't find out the name of that nice stranger. She seemed sweet and it wouldn't hurt to find a friend in this new city she was in.

As the cab drove towards campus, Caroline looked outside her window in awe. New York was so much different from Mystic Falls with its endless skyscrapers, busy traffic and herds of people dressed to the nines holding coffee cups probably on their way to work. She was not used to this bustling city life but she was in awe of the culture she was surrounded by.

In about 30 minutes they reached campus and Caroline paid the driver and got out her bags and stood still.

She made it. She was finally here.

Caroline took a deep breath and started walking to the main building after asking directions from a few people whom she assumed were students.

After she got her key and class schedules from the main office she walked to the dorms with a skip in her step. She was told that she would be sharing her room with two other girls and was so excited to meet them and see how her room would look. She was lucky to get a dorm to stay in and was glad that NYU didn't have communal bathrooms unlike most universities, which provided a sense of privacy, which was thankful for. She just hoped that she would get along with the two girls otherwise it would prove to be difficult in the future.

When she reached the allotted room she unlocked it and her smile dropped when she walked into find a fairly messy room with 3 beds in different corners. On one bed there was a sleeping brunette lying face down under the covers and on the other bed there was a pretty blonde with tattoos on her arms and wearing a skimpy leather skirt and a halter-top. She had black nail paint on and black eyeliner thickly lined her eyes and was reading some magazine. The walls were lined with posters of different punk and rock bands and clothes were strewn around the floor and books were in weird corners of the room. There was a large closet in between the brunette's and the blonde's bed which was open and in utter mess with clothes hanging in odd directions and shoes sticking out. Her OCD kicked in and she felt the incessant need to get out a broom and clean the room. She looked around to see a third bed, which was most probably her own stripped of sheets with a just pillow and her multiple boxes surrounding it. There was a mini fridge in a corner with a microwave next to it. There was also a television attached to the wall.

"Who the bloody hell are you? " said the blonde in a rude tone who suddenly seemed to notice the new comer in the room.

Caroline was snapped out of her daze by the blonde's British voice and she looked at her to find that she was actually quite pretty.

"Um Hi. I'm Caroline. I'm new and I'm er um your roommate."

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed. She took a pillow and threw it at the brunette and yelled

"KAT WAKE UP. NEWBIE IS HERE."

The brunette stirred and mumbled something into her pillow and was dozing again when the blonde yelled again

"KAT DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME. GET THE BLOODY HELL UP. DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND WAKE YOU UP MYSELF"

The brunette groaned and sat up. Caroline couldn't quite see her face because her brown curls was all over face but could make out that she was wearing a silver mini skirt with a white spaghetti top. She also seemed to have a few small tattoos and Caroline could make out a belly button piercing. Was this kind of dressing on trend or something?

"Shut up bitch. I'm having a killer head ache." Said the brunette in a spiteful tone.

" Well, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night then. Fuck that. Newbie is here." Replied the blonde in a bored tone still reading her magazine. 

Caroline could see a flash of metal when the blonde opened her mouth and realized that she has a tongue piercing.

The brunette groaned and brushed off her curls to reveal an incredibly beautiful face with brown doe eyes and perfectly pouty lips with high cheekbones. Her eyeliner ran and her red lipstick was smudged. Caroline was shocked as this girl, Kat looked like twin of Elena.

" Hi. Sorry for the mess. My name is Katherine Pierce but everyone calls me Kat." Introduced the brunette as she stood up and walked closer to Caroline.

" Hi. My name is Caroline Forbes and I'm your new roomie. " Said Caroline in a nervous tone while staring a little too long.

" What the bloody hells are you staring at? Haven't you seen a few tats and piercings stupid girl? Oh god why the bloody hell did we get the goody too shoes?" said the blonde in a bitchy tone.

" I-I'm sorry. It's just that Katherine looks a lot like one of my best friends from back home." Said Caroline nervously already having a bad feeling that she wasn't getting along with them

" Again, call me Kat. Is that so hm? Where are you from? " Replied Kat while taking a wet wipe and wipe it over her eyes and lips.

" I'm from a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. You look a lot like my best friend Elena Gilbert. " Rambled Caroline.

"No fucking way. Elena happens to be one of my distant cousins. She's a little prissy bitch but her brother Jeremy is such a sweet heart and not to mention freaking hot. I can't believe you think I look like little miss self righteous Elena. No offence or anything."

Replied Kat in surprised tone.

Caroline was shocked at the connection and she had to tell Elena the next time they skyped. She noticed that Kat was right. They both looked similar but there were a few notable differences.

She was little uncomfortable by the hostility and the general lifestyle of her roomies.

" Um none taken." Replied Caroline.

" Oh that's Bekah by the way." Said Kat referring to the blonde as she walked up to her closet and changed in to a pair of booty shorts and a crop top. She reapplied her eyeliner and spritzed a super floral perfume.

She walked into what looked like a bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

" It's Rebekah to you newbie. Only people close to me call me that. " Scoffed the blonde.

"Don't mind her. She's a rude bitch almost 99.99% of the time. She'll grow on you eventually and she just might be nicer to you. Or maybe not." Said Kat as she wiped her mouth with a towel and reapplied her red lipstick and smacked her lips.

"Whatever Kat. They'll be here soon. Why don't you run the newbie through the roommate and the cleaning agreements and the rules of the house while I get dressed." Replied Rebekah rolling her eyes and tossed the magazine on the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

Caroline was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this whole situation. She wished that she could get different set of roommates. This was not at all how she imagined her day to go. She expected her roomies to be welcoming and kind and hoped to bond with them over boys and chick flicks. Well so much for that. Kat seemed sort of nice well certainly nicer that Rebekah who was just downright bitchy.

Kat walked up to her bed and picked up her purse and shuffled through it for a good two minutes. She pulled up a few sheets of crushed paper and smoothened it out and handed them over to Caroline.

"Look. Bekah and I are hardly here. We just come here to change mostly and get our things occasionally. We usually bunk out at Bekah's brother's frat house. We won't bother you and you won't bother us. Now this is where you come in. A rep from the university drops in unexpectedly every month to see if we're keeping the house in a good condition. But let's face it we're not really the cleaning types. So, it would be great if you could clean up the place for this month and we will help you out from next month onwards. We keep the spare key under the ledge and we don't really cook here so if you want to eat girl you should go grocery shopping. We just have a microwave here so buy foods that work with that. The mini fridge mainly has beer, water and frozen meals so if you want anything else you're welcome to stock it. Also, don't touch Bekah's pop tarts if you know what's good for you. There is some closet space for you to put your things in and all the cleaning things are in the bathroom. Rent is due at the end of every month and the TV is Bekah's. You're welcome to use it but don't delete any of her recordings to make space for your own. Keep your things in your side of the room and none of your hookups are allowed in here. "

"Oh please newbie looks too much like an uptight prude to get any boys back here. But it's a shame as she's not that bad to look at." Said Rebekah as she walked out of the bathroom wearing the same leather skirt from before with a black cut out muscle tee and fishnet tights. She was wearing a pair of boots and had on bright pink lipstick on her ever-persistent scowl and had on heavy eyeliner and mascara. She had her straight hair brushed and Caroline had to admit that the blonde looked hot.

Caroline's face turned into a frown and she was unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted by the blonde's comment. She had to bite her tongue from replying rudely and decided to take the high road and she just nodded.

"Fuck off Bekah. Where are my studded heels ugh?" said Kat as she was shuffling through her closet and then walking into the bathroom.

Just then the door behind her opened and she turned around to find two boys with tattoos and piercings walk in.

Both boys were freaking gorgeous but the one who caught her eyes was the boy with the dirty blonde hair and striking blue grey eyes. He was tall, lean but muscular and his dimples on his handsome face oh my. The very sight of him stirred a warm feeling in Caroline's stomach. However he didn't look pleased to be here at all. His full raspberry lips, was in a scowl and he had his Henley clad body leaning against the doorway with hands in his pockets. He had on a few necklaces, which Caroline wanted nothing more than to pull at and had on a pair of black tight skinny jeans and black boots. His arms, which were visible due to the rolled up sleeves, were tattooed and his ears were pierced. He was truly a sight to behold.

Only when the boy was giving her a glare did she realize that she was staring.

She was momentarily distracted when the other boy spoke up.

"Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore. You must be the new room mate." said the other boy who was a brunette with green eyes. His hair was styled to perfection and he had on black V-neck with black skinny jeans as well with sneakers. He had tattoos on his arms as well and had his lips pierced. He had a warm smile on his face and since she had arrived this was the only friendly welcome she had got.

Caroline swallowed nervously and replied in a small voice,

"Hi my name is Caroline Forbes. Um, yeah I am."

"You should speak up. Don't look so nervous. I don't bite." Said Stefan with a smile.

Caroline expected the other boy to introduce himself but he just looked annoyed and pulled out his phone from his pocket and made himself busy.

She looked at Rebekah who had a strange expression on her face. All of a sudden her trademark scowl was replaced by a faint smile. It wasn't completely visible but it was there.

"I FOUND THEM. " exclaimed Kat as she held up a pair of heels as she walked out of the bathroom.

"OH HELLO BOYS. I SEE YOU'VE MET THE NEWBIE. " said Kat as she slipped her feet into her heels and pulled on a leather jacket.

"Are you from around here Caroline?" asked Stefan.

"No. I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia." Replied Caroline again as she sat down on her bed. She had been standing ever since she entered the room and she was exhausted from her journey. She was tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"What's your major?" asked Stefan again.

Caroline was surprised that he was genuinely interested in her life.

"Double Major in Drama and English." Said Caroline with a proud smile.

Stefan looked impressed and replied, " Bold choice. I'm guessing you have big dream to be an actress. Wh-"

"We're ready to go Stefan. You can interview the newbie when we get back. Come on Nik let's go." Interrupted Rebekah looking annoyed and called to the blonde boy as she walked out of the door.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Rebekah and looked to Caroline with a wide grin and said, "We've got to go Caroline. But it was nice to meet you. Welcome to NYU"

" Let's go Stefan before Rebekah bursts a vein. See ya later Caroline." Said Kat before she followed Stefan out and slammed the door.

Caroline let out a sigh and lied down on her bed. This was going to be much more difficult than she thought. She closed her eyes and she remembered the gorgeous blonde boy from before. What the fuck was his problem? And what was Rebekah's problem? Why was everyone in such a bad mood here? Except Stefan who seemed to be the only one who was polite. Kat wasn't too bad either. Ugh. She missed her home terribly. She missed her mom, her besties and Matt. Back in Mystic Falls she was a big fish in a little in pond but here in New York she just felt like she was a fish out of water. No. She wouldn't let a few people spoil her day or her much deserved college experience. Who said that she had to be friends with them? All she was here to do was to get her degree and graduate and get a good job somewhere. She could certainly make other friends. Besides, Kat said that they would hardly be here which made it easier for Caroline to avoid them. Little did Caroline Forbes know that the very people who were in the room moments ago especially the blonde boy would change her life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN :**

**Hi guys,**

**I am back. I know I shouldn't be writing a new fic considering I haven't updated my other two fics but I just had an epiphany and I just HAD to write it down. I know most of you are wondering when I will be updating 'Royals like Us' which I am happy to inform you all that the next chapter will be coming soon. 'It's nothing personal, just good business Mikaelson' is sadly on hiatus for now.**

**Okay. So this fic was inspired by the Wattpad series 'After' written by Imaginator1D. 'After' is based on Harry Styles from One direction and a girl called Tessa Young and their young, reckless, tumultuous relationship, which begins in college. When I finished reading 'After' I knew the whole thing would be perfect for Klaroline. Anyone who has read this will understand which direction I'm taking this fic in but it definitely won't even be remotely similar since After is just an inspiration for this fic. All those of you who haven't read it I highly recommend it and is totally worth the time because it's beautiful and so fucking good. It has an R rating so be prepared for foul language and A LOT of smut. It was so good that it got published and is now available in hard copy. It has 307 million reads on Wattpad and 3.3 million votes. That is crazy good you guys and it's almost impossible to not get hooked to that story. I know what you're thinking you guys. A Harry Styles fan fiction? Hell no. I said that too but it's not even remotely associated with them as a band nor is the characters the same. The characters in that story are completely different with different backgrounds but they just have the names of the band members. Please do give it a chance you guys. It's worth it. **

**Link to After: story/5095707-after**

**As for this story if you liked it, please do follow and favorite and PLEASEEEEE leave me a review telling me what you think. If you guys want me to continue the story I most definitely will. Visit my profile and do give my other fics a read.**

**Pairings for this fic : **

**Klaus x Caroline **

**Stefan x Rebekah**

**Damon x Elena**

**Katherine x Elijah **

**Kol x Bonnie **

**Love you guys,**

**Chaish x**


End file.
